gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: Aspho Fields
Gears of War: Aspho Fields is the first book in the Gears of War novel series. The novel takes place between Gears of War and Gears of War 2, and bridges the gap between the two games. The novel was released on October 28th 2008. Product Description As kids, the three of them were inseparable; as soldiers, they were torn apart. Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago fought alongside Dom's elder brother, Carlos at Aspho Fields in the epic battle that changed the course of the Pendulum Wars. It is a new war that needs to be fought now; a war for mankind's very survival. But while the last human stronghold on Sera braces itself for another onslaught from the Locust Horde, ghosts came back to haunt Marcus and Dom, as the return of an old comrade threatens to dredge up an agonizing secret Marcus has sworn to keep. As the beleaguered Gears of the Coalition of Ordered Governments take a last stand to save mankind from extinction, the harrowing decisions made at Aspho Fields have to be relived and made again. Marcus and Dom can take anything the Locust Horde throws at them - but will their friendship survive the truth about Carlos Santiago? Plot This novel switches between past and present. The part of the plot which takes place in the past is Italicized. The novel opens one week after the events of Gears of War, 14 Years after Emergence Day. Delta Squad, consisting of Marcus Fenix, Dominic Santiago, Augustus Cole, and Damon Baird, are on routine patrol when they are attacked by Locust forces. During the struggle, Delta Squad is assisted by a phantom sniper, who is revealed to be Bernadette "Bernie" Mataki. Mataki was a member of the assault force during the Battle of Aspho Fields and a survival specialist who trained Dom, Marcus and Carlos Santiago, Dom's older brother, were members of the same force. Dom asks Mataki for her version of the events resulting in the death of his brother, as Marcus has given him little information. However, she is equally reluctant. At the same time, a Locust attack is discovered to be aiming for the city of Jacinto's food supply at North Gate. A contingency plan is organized for the COG to transport the necessary equipment from North Gate to a secure location. Flashing back 26 years earlier, a 10-year-old Marcus arrives at Olafson Intermediate School. His quiet demeanor and rich background attract the attention of school bullies, but Carlos Santiago is quick to rise to his defense. Marcus becomes fast friends with Carlos and his brother Dom, and spends most of his time with the Santiago family, becoming an 'honorary Santiago'. The Santiago family is in sharp contrast to Marcus's own, with Adam and Elain Fenix putting their work before their family. During this time, Marcus's mother disappears, further dividing Marcus and his father. Four years before E-Day, Marcus enlists in the COG army, following Carlos's path despite Adam Fenix's opposition. Dom, at 16, is expecting a child with girlfriend and future wife Maria. He also enlists, becoming a special forces commando. A year later, the COG begin planning Operation Leveler, a covert assault on an enemy research facility developing the Hammer of Dawn at Aspho Fields. Dom's squad is selected to infiltrate the base, while the COG Army surround and protect the base from any attempt at attack. The novel returns to the present-day COG efforts in North Gate. During the down time Dom again asks Mataki for the story about his brother, but she delays in telling him. A Locust attack is soon detected, and Marcus, Dom, Victor Hoffman, Bernadette Mataki and Tai Kaliso are sent to intercept. Hoffman is wounded in the attack, and he and Kaliso are separated from the rest of the squad in another Locust assault. Returning to the past, the story picks up with the continued planning for the invasion of Aspho Point, with both then-Major Hoffman and Adam Fenix taking part in the plans. It is revealed that the area near the research facility has been reinforced, but the COG continue with the attack. The commando squad, led by Hoffman, infiltrate the base and begin capturing personnel and data. At the same time, the COG land ashore and establish themselves along Aspho Point. The covert mission is compromised when a lone scientist in the research facility manages to evade capture and alert the nearby reinforcements. While the commandos struggle to complete their task, the main army comes under attack. In the present again, Hoffman and Kaliso are still separated from the rest of Delta Squad. The two begin tracking a squad of grubs, discovering that the Locust intention is to attack the convoy from North Gate. Meanwhile, the convoy is stopped by a damaged vehicle, and Baird is deployed to fix it. Almost immediately Locust converge on their position, and the COG move to engage. In Aspho Fields, the COG continue to hold off enemy forces, while the commandos complete their mission and then retreat. An air attack on the peninsular destroys the facility, but the commando squad comes under fire as they make their escape via ship. As Ravens attempt to evacuate COG soldiers, Carlos makes a suicidal attack on an enemy armored vehicle that is threatening the retreat. Out at sea, the commandos come under fire, with one ship sinking and half the commandos and civilians drowning. Dom manages to launch his ship out of the water and into a Raven to safety. Marcus commandeers the enemy vehicle, allowing for the evacuation to continue. However, he cannot get to Carlos, who is mortally wounded and pinned down by fire. Rather than letting Marcus try and save him, Carlos detonates his own grenade. The remaining COG forces retreat from Aspho Point. Appearances *Kimberley Anders *Rory Andresen *Damon Baird *Nat Barber *Gael Barrington *Baz *Malcolm Benjafield *Collun Bettrys *Bike Guy *Augustus Cole *Joshua Curzon *Roland Curzon *Tomas Dalyell *David *Adam Fenix *Elain Fenix *Marcus Fenix *Mr. Flores *Mrs. Flores *Fuller *Fuller (Navy) *Gill Gettner *Grame J *Harrie (Locust War) *Harrie (Pendulum Wars) *Victor Hoffman *Margaret Hoffman *Debrah Humbert *Steven Hurnan *Jolyon Iver *Mauris Ivo *Byran Jakovs *Tai Kaliso *Dan Kennen *Minh Young Kim *Nina Kladry *Shim Kor *Lau-En *Cho Ligan *James Marasin *Isabel Maryon-Hayman *Bernadette Mataki *Mick Mataki *Donneld Mathieson *Maynard *McLintock *Anna Meurig *Anna Meurig's daughter *Quentin Michaelson *Shelt Morgan *Queen Myrrah *Natan *Lennard Parry *Richard Prescott *Aleksander Reid *Federic Rojas *Jan Rojas *Rosa *Drew Rossi *Padrick Salton *Benedicto Santiago *Carlos Santiago *Dominic Santiago *Eduardo Santiago *Eva Santiago *Maria Santiago *Sylvia Santiago *Louise Settile *Sim *Mel Sorotki *Anya Stroud *Helena Stroud *Bai Tak *Harua Tak *Jeff Tatton *Georg Timiou *Franklin Tsoko *Unidentified Aspho Point guard *Unidentified Sapper *Ludovic Young |creatures = *Kryll *Locust Horde **Berserker **Boomer **Drone *Nemacyst *Reaver |events = *Locust War **Emergence Day **Fall of Ephyra **Lightmass Offensive **Ambush at Sovereigns Boulevard **Evacuation of North Gate **Mission to Tollen *Pendulum Wars **Battle of Aspho Fields **Sarfuth-Maranday Border Incident **Siege of Anvil Gate |locations = *Kashkur **Anvil Gate *Maranday *Ostri Republic **Aspho Fields **Aspho Point **Berephus **Bonbourg **Peraspha Military Base *Pelles *Pesang *Sarfuth **Denava *South Islands *Tyrus **Fesor Naval Base **Jacinto Plateau ***Timgad ****Timgad Bridge ***Ephyra ****East Barricade Academy ****Embry Square ****Fenix's Estate ****House of Sovereigns ****Olafson Intermediate School ****Pomeroy Barracks ****Sovereigns Boulevard ****Theater of the Muses ***Jacinto City ****North Gate Agricultural Depot ****Wrightman Base ***Jacinto Maximum Security Prison ***Tollen **LaCroix University **Merrenat Naval Base |organizations = *Coalition of Ordered Governments **Chairman **Coalition High Command **Coalition of Ordered Governments Army ***26th Royal Tyran infantry ****26 RTI Special Tactics Group *****Blue Troop *****Green Troop *****Red Troop ****C Company 26th Royal Tyran infantry *****Three-Zero *****Alpha (Pendulum Wars Era) *****Alpha-Five *****Bravo *****Echo (Pendulum Wars Era) ***Delta-One ***Echo Squad ***Gamma Squad ***Kappa Squad ***Omircron **Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy ***D-Flotilla **COG Engineering Corps **Intelligence Agency *Stranded *Union of Independent Republics **UIR Intelligence **Indie ***Unidentified Indie Commando Squad |vehicles = *Asp *Armadillo **APC-One **APC-Two **APC-Three *Cargo Truck **Two-twenty-five **Two-twenty-six **Two-twenty-seven **Two-forty-five *CNV Kalona *CNV Merit *CNV Pomeroy *Khimera *King Raven **KR A-108 *Landing Craft Tank *Marlin *Petrel *Ski-Bike *Sea Raven **SR-4467 |technology = *Boomshot Grenade Launcher *Gut-Puncher *Hammer of Dawn *JACK (model) **Bruce **Frank **Joe **JACK *Mk 1 Lancer Assault Rifle *Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle **Chainsaw Bayonet *Lightmass Bomb *Longshot Sniper Rifle *Longspear *Machete *Mortar *Snub Pistol *Stomper |miscellanea = *Allfathers *Allfather's Military Medal *Bakuaia *COG Armor *Embry Star *Emergence Hole *Global Communications Network *Imulsion *Night Vision Goggles *Oath of the Coalition *Octus Canon *Operation Lifeboat *Ration Bars *Rationing *Romily *Seasons on Sera *Thrashball **Eagles }} Further Books The novel is the first of five books.[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/892/892316p1.html Epic Games and Del Rey Announce Novels in the Gears of War Video Game Universe] The second book is titled Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant, the third is titled Gears of War: Anvil Gate, the fourth is titled Gears of War: Coalition's End, and the fifth is titled Gears of War: The Slab. Behind the scenes *The cover of the book is an homage to the cover of Gears 1. *The audio book was released on May 5, 2009, and was narrated by David Colacci.GEARS OF WAR: ASPHO FIELDS References Category:Books